


Оставайся

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:50:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Широ знает о том, что в Лесу появился новый обитатель, и знает, что никогда не назовёт его самозванцем. Он чувствует его присутствие, как чувствует всё живое в Лесу.





	Оставайся

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам [лесной АУ](https://twitter.com/corpsesinyou1/status/1083038153789923333): Широ - лесной дух, Кит - оборотень

О том, что с запада пришёл самозванец, Широ рассказывает Лес.

Об этом взволнованно шепчутся деревья у него над головой, об этом встревоженно журчат ручьи, которым рассказал водопад у пещеры — самозванец именно там решил найти свой приют, и в плеске воды вместе с тревогой слышится едва уловимая гордость.

Но Широ и без этого знает о том, что в Лесу появился новый обитатель, как знает и то, что никогда не назовёт его самозванцем. Он чувствует его присутствие, как чувствует всё живое в Лесу, и чувствует его удушающий страх.

Сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, и чем ближе Широ к пещере, тем отчётливей ощущается чужая боль.

Возбуждённый шелест листьев стихает, как только Широ выходит к озеру, и в Лесу становится почти неестественно тихо. Всё словно замирает, затаив дыхание, и с предвкушением наблюдает за тем, что будет дальше.

На самом берегу, немного не доходя до пещеры, лежит чёрный волк. От его тяжелого дыхания на ровной глади воды разбегается мелкая рябь, и Широ осторожно подходит ближе.

Он знает, что волк заметил его, чувствует это в спутанных отголосках его эмоций, видит, как вздрагивает мокрый нос, учуявший новый запах; но больше волк ничем не выдает, что обратил на него внимание, и даже не двигается, когда Широ делает ещё один шаг.

Ему по-прежнему больно, но страх вдруг исчезает, оставляя после себя лишь обречённое смирение и тупое безразличие. Он не ранен, хмуро подмечает про себя Широ, опускаясь на колени и нерешительно касаясь густой шерсти кончиками пальцев. Его боль — не физическая, но от того не менее настоящая; тощий бок медленно поднимается и опускается у Широ под рукой, выдавая тяжёлый вздох.

— Что с тобой приключилось? — шёпотом спрашивает Широ, зарываясь пальцами в мягкую шерсть, чувствуя, как гулко и часто бьётся под ладонью сердце.

Волк слегка приоткрывает один глаз, и в свете заходящего солнца, отражённом от глубокой синевы озера, он кажется почти фиолетовым.

Лес снова начинает шептаться вокруг них, но уже без прежнего настороженного любопытства. Широ принял их гостя, а значит, принимает его и Лес.

Теперь природа пронизана сочувствием и желанием помочь.

Ветер подгоняет легкую волну ему прямо к морде, и волк смешно фыркает, морща нос и вздрагивая от неожиданности. Он облизывается и слегка разворачивается, подбирая под себя передние лапы, смотрит на Широ чуть более осмысленно; Широ ободряюще улыбается и протягивает руку к мокрому носу.

Несколько мгновений волк пристально смотрит на него, и Широ почти уверен, что он отстранится, не давая к себе прикоснуться — но затем он тихо выдыхает и доверительно наклоняет голову, прикрывая глаза. Широ гладит его по широкому лбу, пропускает длинную шерсть у него на шее сквозь пальцы, осторожно оглаживает узкий шрам, протянувшийся от нижней челюсти до угла глаза.

Он не умеет читать мысли и не видит чужие воспоминания — он лишь чувствует Лес и то, что чувствуют его обитатели, и сквозь призму их чувств угадывает, что творится у них на душе. Притупившиеся боль и страх таят за собой одиночество, понимает он, и бережно чешет волка за ухом.

— Оставайся, — просто говорит он. — Места хватит всем.

Когда он поднимается, волк провожает его долгим взглядом.

Широ не знает, что с ним случилось и где его стая, не знает, задержится ли он в Лесу или лишь передохнёт, прежде чем отправиться дальше; ничто из этого не имеет значения — его приглашение не связано никакими условиями, хотя ему бы и хотелось, чтобы волк остался. Он не может объяснить, откуда взялось это желание — он даже не помнит, случалось ли ему когда-либо до этого хотеть что-то для себя; это незнакомое чувство, волнительное и немного пугающее.

Лес чувствует его смятение и отзывается, обещая приглядывать за новым обитателем и сделать всё, чтобы тому не захотелось уходить.

И он остаётся. Широ чувствует его присутствие и на следующий день, и через день, и через неделю; Лес заботливо приглядывает за ним, но сам Широ держится в стороне — даёт волку время освоиться и прийти в себя.

Иногда Лес шепчется громче обычного, но Широ не придаёт этому значения. Не так часто к ним захаживал кто-то новый, чтобы так быстро об этом забылось.

И лишь когда он сам не может больше справиться с любопытством, Широ понимает, что зря не обращал внимания на взбудораженный Лес. Волка нигде нет — он по-прежнему чувствует его, но не видит, а на облюбованной им поляне перед озером нет ни одного следа.

В пещере за водопадом он находит волчью шкуру. Шерсть у него под пальцами такая же мягкая, как и в их первую встречу, и несколько секунд он молча сжимает её в руках, осмысливая то, что это должно значить. А затем оборачивается, услышав тихие шаги.

Застывший на пороге пещеры юноша ниже него на голову, и ничто в его хрупком телосложении не выдаёт могучего зверя, которого приютил Лес; разве что непослушные чёрные волосы напоминают волчью гриву, а на щеке у него, как и у волка, красуется длинный шрам. Он смотрит на Широ так же настороженно, как в первый раз, и, как тогда, Широ слабо улыбается и делает шаг в его сторону, протягивая перед собой шкуру.

— Ты не боишься меня? — спрашивает юноша, склонив голову набок и недоверчиво глядя на его вытянутую руку. — И… вернёшь мне…

— Я не знал, что должен тебя бояться, — улыбается Широ. Оборотень — далеко не самое странное создание, которое ему доводилось встречать в Лесу, но пока что, пожалуй, самое… красивое.

— Меня зовут Кит, — тихо представляется тот, нерешительно забирая у него шкуру и накидывая себе на плечи, точно опасаясь, что Широ в любой момент передумает.

— Кит, — повторяет Широ, и водопад у них за спиной повторяет за ним, разнося новости по Лесу. Кит опускает голову, пряча лицо за волосами, но Широ успевает заметить на нём тень улыбки. — Я рад, что ты решил остаться.


End file.
